Voltages on twisted pair telephone lines can be as large as 30 V peak-peak differential at the receiver input of an Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) modem. Some prior art solutions use a high voltage process. Other prior art solutions use a low voltage process but require a separate, high voltage integrated circuit (IC) prior to the ADSL front-end. The problem is for the receiver amplifier to handle such large line voltages without the IC using a high voltage process.